


In Between

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jurassic Park References, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Video & Computer Games, group project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Baekhyun has fallen for the most beautiful girl at school the only problem is, so has Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys can all suffer through the painful lovesick Baekhyun at the start, I swear it gets more bearable after that. I just wanted to write this ridiculous start to it to really show how delusionally infatuated Baekhyun is.

There she is. The prettiest girl in school. No, in the world. There’s no one prettier than Joohyun. She might be older than Baekhyun but he’s still going to do everything he can to get her attention. Originally, Baekhyun just thought she was pretty but after trying to ask her out (and failing to even say enough words for her to understand), Baekhyun’s been talking to her almost daily and she’s a wonderful person. 

They’re friends. No, strike that, not friends. Baekhyun won’t be put in the friendzone. His relationship with Joohyun is... developing. The more he interacts with her the more he falls for her. Her perfect smile. The way she always talks to Baekhyun, even when she seems a bit busy. Her soft laugh. Her delicate actions. She always smells like honey and vanilla. She’s just... perfect. If someone told Baekhyun she was actually the incarnation of Aphrodite, he’d believe it. 

Some people think she’s cold, particularly towards men but Baekhyun knows that’s not true. She’s always nice to Baekhyun, she just doesn’t like how all the other guys hit on her. It’s gross honestly, they have no respect for her so no wonder she reacts that way. Baekhyun has a much better chance with her than any of the other guys. First of all, she actually talks to him but there are other reasons. Baekhyun knows he’s attractive, he’s received many valentines and gets asked out a lot but he always turns them down. None of them are Joohyun. Baekhyun would also make a wonderful boyfriend. He’s thoughtful, he’ll bring her flowers whenever she wants them and listen to anything she has to say. She’ll see that soon. She’ll accept him soon. 

“Hello Joohyun” Baekhyun smiles widely while looking at the gorgeous girl in front of him “how were your classes so far?” 

“They were alright” Joohyun shrugs while putting books in her locker “Although Mr. Lee never wipes the board all the way and it drives me insane.” 

“I hate when they do that!” Baekhyun answers, hoping she’ll look at him “I really like what you’re wearing today.” 

“Thanks, Baekhyunnie” Joohyun says before smiling at Baekhyun “I wasn’t too sure about wearing a dress to school. It feels a bit weird.” 

“It’s a casual dress though!” Baekhyun defends her choice “I think light blue looks really good with your black hair.” 

“Thanks” Joohyun smiles wider “Well I better get to my next class, you should too!” 

“Yeah” Baekhyun agrees while sounding a little out of it. She has that effect on him. 

Baekhyun watches as she walks away. She’s so elegant and he wasn’t lying about her light blue sundress, it suits her really well. Makes Baekhyun wish they were on a picnic date, he could feed her strawberries and- 

“Still bothering Joohyun?” A snide voice asks from beside him. 

“I’m not bothering her, she likes me” Baekhyun snaps back before facing the menace. 

Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s enemy. Like Baekhyun, he’s fallen for Joohyun and trying to win her over, annoyingly she doesn’t exactly brush him off like she does with other guys. That doesn’t mean Chanyeol will win her affections though. Even if she talks to him, Chanyeol’s not her type, Baekhyun can tell. He’s too eager, too touchy, too tall and he has stupid overgrown fluffy red hair with dark roots poking through. Baekhyun hates everything about him. 

“She tolerates you” Chanyeol corrects with a smug smile. Baekhyun hates that smile. 

“As if” Baekhyun rolls his eyes “You’re just jealous I got to talk to her.”

“Why would I be jealous when she asked me out?” Chanyeol smiles while leaning on the nearby lockers “What? She didn’t tell you? I figured she’d gush about it with her little puppy.”

“I am not little! You’re just a freak of nature!” Baekhyun huffs “And she probably didn’t tell me because she isn’t even thinking about it!”

“Sure whatever you need to sleep at-” Chanyeol is cut off when the bell goes off “Shit!”

“You’re making me late, asshole!” Baekhyun grumbles before running towards his locker. 

“I’m late too dumbass!” Chanyeol yells as he follows him down the hall where their year’s lockers are located. 

Chanyeol speeds up his pace and races past Baekhyun who speeds up just to prove Chanyeol isn’t better than him but he almost runs past his locker. Baekhyun comes to a screeching halt at his locker, quickly unlocking it and grabbing his English binder. He looks over at Chanyeol who’s doing the same thing, he will not be beaten by an overgrown elf. Baekhyun slams his locker shut and locks it before running to class. Chanyeol catches up quickly though and Baekhyun has half a mind to body check him to the ground but he’d surely get in trouble for that. They end up at the door of their class at the same time and Chanyeol huffs in annoyance. They walk into the class and both apologize to the teacher for their tardiness. She doesn’t seem happy with them at all. 

“Since you two decided it was ok to miss the explanation of the new group project, I’m sure you won’t mind being paired together” The teacher raises an eyebrow “now sit down in your seats before I decide you need detention as well.”

Their disdain for each other is well known by everyone in the class, including the teacher. In fact, almost everyone in their school knows they don’t get along, everyone but Joohyun of course. It seems like their teacher is using that as punishment for being late. Hardly seems fair, this project will last for over a month. Baekhyun would prefer detention... except for the fact, his parents would find out... maybe this is better but only just barely. 

“Alright if you have more questions, I’m at the front. If not, you should get in your groups and discuss the project” Their teacher says sitting at her desk.

Baekhyun sighs to himself before walking towards Chanyeol’s desk. 

“This is all your fault” Baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Right cause I was the only one talking” Chanyeol rolls his eyes “Whatever let’s just get this over with. What book on the reading list do you want to use?”

“Jurassic Park” Baekhyun answers quickly, he made this decision at the start of the semester when the list was posted. 

“Really?” Chanyeol smiles “we have the chance to read classics but you want to read Jurassic Park?”

“It’s fun” Baekhyun argues “If you want to read the other stuff, you can always do it on your own time. Jurassic Park makes all the rest of the work we have to do easier.”

“You hope to impress Joohyun but you’re not even willing to put work into this project” Chanyeol smiles. 

“I can impress her with my grade because I chose the best book to work on” Baekhyun smirks “Sometimes the easy choice is the best choice.”

“Alright fine, we can read Jurassic Park” Chanyeol sighs before circling it on the sheet their teacher handed out “And FYI it would be our grade so you won’t win her over with it.”

“Let's just write out our reading schedule” Baekhyun says, trying to bring them back to do the work. 

“The book has 448 pages, we have 3 weeks to read it so that’s...” Chanyeol says before doing the math in his head “like 150 pages per week, we can do a daily schedule but I think weekly should be good enough.” 

“Easy” Baekhyun nods. 

“We should work on the weekly assignments on Fridays since they’re due on Mondays” Chanyeol says before filling out more of their sheet “We can work at my house. It’ll probably take a while so you can stay over for supper too.”

“Why do we need to work on them together?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Because that’s the whole point Baekhyun” Chanyeol sighs “This is a  _ group _ project.”

“Can’t we just share a google doc?” Baekhyun sighs “work on it separately.”

“Stop whining, it’ll be a lot easier if we work on it together in person.” Chanyeol answers “My mom makes good food too, you shouldn’t complain about coming to my house.”

“I will because it’s  _ your _ house” Baekhyun pouts. 

“Whatever, just follow me after school on Friday and we’ll work on it, then you can leave. When the project is done you won’t ever have to come back ok?” Chanyeol offers “Look, I don’t want to do this either but my grade isn’t gonna suffer because I’m paired with you.”

“Fine” Baekhyun nods. 

~=+•+=~

“You’ve had a fun day” Jongdae laughs. 

“Not funny” Baekhyun frowns as they walk out of school together. 

“I still can’t believe you got paired with Chanyeol” Jongdae chuckles “it’s like they want someone to end up in the hospital.”

“I hate the guy but I don’t think either of us are stupid enough to do something we’d regret” Baekhyun answers “I still have to go to his house on Friday though.”

“You’ll only have to go 3 times, just remember that” Jongdae says, trying to encourage his friend. 

“What about after we’re done reading and we’re working on the final project together?” Baekhyun mentions. 

“Work in the library during lunch or something” Jongdae suggests. 

“I don’t want to miss lunch” Baekhyun frowns. 

“You can work something out that doesn’t involve going to his house” Jongdae shrugs. 

Baekhyun is about to respond when he gets a text. 

“Who’s it from? Did Chanyeol manage to find your number?” Jongdae asks, looking at his friend. 

“No, it’s Joohyun actually” Baekhyun smiles. 

“What did she say?” Jongdae asks, walking closer to his friend. 

“ _ Chanyeollie and I are going to the movies on Saturday and I thought it would be more fun with you there. Can you come? _ ” Baekhyun reads “She’s asking me out!”

“Well... Chanyeol is going to be there too” Jongdae points out. 

“She’s probably trying to pick one of us” Baekhyun concludes “I really need to do well on this date.”

“This might be your chance to show Chanyeol up” Jongdae nods. 

“I will. I’m better and I’ll prove it to her” Baekhyun smiles to himself. 

“You need to get her a really good gift” Jongdae mentions “Chanyeol will probably bring flowers or chocolates, so get her something better.”

“Like chocolates  _ and _ flowers?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Get her something that proves you know her, shows how much you pay attention. People love feeling important” Jongdae advises. 

“I can do that...” Baekhyun nods “I’ll go to the mall and find something perfect.”

“Make sure you do it before Saturday so you still have time to find something if the mall doesn’t work out” Jongdae suggests. 

“Yeah I’ll do that” Baekhyun smiles “Thanks Dae! You’re such a good friend.”

“No problem” Jongdae smiles back “I’m all for helping a lovesick idiot but next time don’t let it make you late for class. I was looking forward to working with you.”

“Alright, I’ll be a little more responsible” Baekhyun laughs “Although I’m sure you’re not complaining about being paired with Minseok.”

“I have no idea what you’re implying” Jongdae says sarcastically. 

“Yeah right” Baekhyun laughs. 

“See you tomorrow!” Jongdae smiles as he turns down the street where his house is. 

Baekhyun puts his earbuds in and listens to his music for the rest of his walk home. He also thinks about what Jongdae said, if this is really his chance to be finally chosen over Chanyeol to be Joohyun’s boyfriend, he’ll need to work hard. Everything needs to be perfect. When he gets home he quickly finishes his homework for the day so he can focus on more important things, what he’ll wear on the date. He’s going to the movie theatre and it’s always cold in there somehow so maybe he should choose a sweater. Then again sweaters aren’t very cool looking. If he wants to look the best possible, he’d be better off with something with a V neck. Baekhyun’s toned chest on display always seems to make other girls stare, so it should work on Joohyun too. He could wear a bomber jacket with it, that would make his shoulders look even broader... that’s a good choice. With that he could just wear his go to black skinny jeans. Once Baekhyun is pleased with his choice he smiles at himself in the mirror. 

“Baekhyun! Supper is getting cold hurry up!” Baekhyun’s mom yells from downstairs. 

“Coming!” Baekhyun says before quickly changing back into the clothes he wore that day. 

~=+•+=~

Thursday afternoon Baekhyun finally has a chance to head to the mall. He begged his parents for a little extra pocket money and they agreed which is great because now Baekhyun has a total of $40 to spend. He has more but he needs to save it for the actual date. If he has money left over from the $40, he can even eat at the mall which is good because he’ll miss supper and reheated risotto is nasty. 

Baekhyun heads straight to the card store in hopes of finding something nice. Baekhyun doesn’t plan on getting her a card but they tend to have a lot of things that can be given on dates like jewelry and stuffies. Baekhyun heads to the jewelry section to look for something that matches Joohyun’s personality well. If he finds something with a light blue gem he could mention the pretty dress she wore on Monday. Baekhyun decides to ask a staff member about it instead of looking through every single thing they have on display. 

He walks up to a young girl wearing the store uniform to ask for help. 

“Do you have any jewelry with light blue gems?” Baekhyun asks the girl. 

“We have one as part of our birthstone necklace collection” She answers with a smile “March is aquamarine, that’s a light blue gem.”

“March... oh! Perfect, she’s born in March!” Baekhyun smiles widely. 

“Great” The girl answers “she must be quite lucky to have a boyfriend like you.”

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles, he will be her boyfriend. 

“This is it” The girl says pointing to the necklace on the display. 

“Thank you” Baekhyun smiles before looking more closely at the necklace. 

It’s beautiful, simple but beautiful. It’s a silver Singapore-styled chain with a small aquamarine pendant. It’s thoughtful and elegant but not too showy, Baekhyun thinks it’s absolutely perfect. It’s only when he looks at the price that he finds it may not be as perfect as he thought. 48 dollars, he doesn’t have enough to get it. Baekhyun sighs and decides to move on. He might not be able to get this but he can find something else in the store that’ll work. 

Baekhyun moves onto the stuffy section of the store. Before needing to look anywhere else, Baekhyun finds one that catches his eye. It’s a little bunny stuffy that looks super soft and huggable. Joohyun has said a bunch of times that bunnies are her favourite animal. Plus the bunny is purple, her favourite colour. Baekhyun races over to grab the toy when he gets snagged right off the shelf before he can pick it up. Baekhyun frowns and turns to look at the perpetrator. 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun deadpans “Why are you here?”

“Same as you probably, I want to buy something for Joohyun” Chanyeol smiles before looking at the bunny in his arms “Isn’t this just perfect?”

“I’m buying that for her” Baekhyun argues stubbornly. 

“I mean grab another one if you want but you’ll look stupid since I’m already giving it to her” Chanyeol laughs. 

“If I give it to her first, you’ll look like the idiot!” Baekhyun yells. 

“Is there a problem?” The girl from earlier asks. 

“No, no we’re fine” Baekhyun answers, not wanting to get kicked out of the store. 

“Ok, please let me know if you need anything” She says before walking away.

“Listen, there’s a necklace in the store, it has her birthstone, just get that instead” Baekhyun answers. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Chanyeol says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Cause I want to buy the bunny” Baekhyun frowns “The necklace is out of my price range, do you have $48?”

“That’s kinda pricey... but Joohyun is worth it” Chanyeol nods “Alright agreed, I get the necklace, you get the bunny.”

Chanyeol throws the fluffy bunny at Baekhyun and Baekhyun grabs it. It feels just as soft as it looks, he’s sure Joohyun will love it. Baekhyun smiles at the bunny. 

“I’m not doing it to help you out. I think she’ll like both equally, that’s why I’m getting the necklace” Chanyeol says, pulling Baekhyun’s attention from the bunny. 

“Ok?” Baekhyun responds a bit confused. 

“Have you finished reading the first 150 pages yet?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Why are you still talking to me?” Baekhyun asks a bit frustrated “We might both be going out with Joohyun on Saturday and we might have a project to work on but we don’t need to talk any more than that.”

“Fine” Chanyeol grumbles before walking away. 

~=+•+=~

Baekhyun grabs his English stuff and puts it in his backpack. He sighs thinking about working with Chanyeol but at least after tonight he won’t have to work with him until next week. Baekhyun might also be looking forward, a tiny bit, towards eating at Chanyeol’s house. It has absolutely nothing to do with Chanyeol but his mom happens to be a chef and Baekhyun always likes good food. 

“Do you have a bus pass?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Jesus!” Baekhyun yells out in fear “How are you big but make so little noise?”

“Maybe you’re just deaf” Chanyeol suggests “So bus pass?”

“No, I don’t” Baekhyun answers “Why?”

“My house is kinda far but I guess we’ll walk” Chanyeol shrugs. 

“I don’t really like the idea of walking home with you” Baekhyun sighs. 

“You think I do?” Chanyeol laughs “Come on, let’s go.”

Baekhyun immediately puts his earbuds in. He has no intention of having a chat with Chanyeol on the way to his house. Maybe next time Baekhyun will bring some cash so they can take the public bus instead. Chanyeol doesn’t try to talk to him either, after they leave the school Chanyeol pulls his headphones on as well. After a 20 minute walk, they end up in front of Chanyeol’s house. It’s a moderately sized townhouse but it does look nice. They walk up and Chanyeol takes his headphones off, Baekhyun does the same as Chanyeol starts unlocking the door. 

“I’m home! I brought Baekhyun” Chanyeol yells. 

“They know who I am?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I couldn’t exactly ask them to make you food if I wasn’t going to tell them who you are” Chanyeol says “They think we’re friends though, I didn’t want to tell them about being late for class and all that.”

“So I have to pretend to like you?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Were you going to diss me in front of my parents?” Chanyeol asks while taking off his shoes. 

“No” Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Doesn’t really change anything then, does it?” Chanyeol mentions “come on my room’s upstairs”

Baekhyun quickly takes his shoes off and follows Chanyeol to his room. Chanyeol's room is very similar to Baekhyun’s, both are mostly monochrome with some dark blue added in here and there. It’s like their parents used the same IKEA room template. There are personal touches too though, pictures, medals, knickknacks. A league of legends poster. 

“You play LOL?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah it’s fun” Chanyeol dismisses as he pulls out his English binder and copy of Jurassic Park “you can sit at the desk, I’ll sit on my bed.”

“K” Baekhyun says before taking a seat. 

“So this week we’re supposed to make a character profile page” Chanyeol says reading off the sheet “who do you want to use?” 

“Hammond” Baekhyun answers “his characteristics are easy enough to list, he’s pretty one-dimensional.”

“I don’t know about that” Chanyeol argues “his mood swings make him pretty unpredictable.”

“Which we can write. On the character sheet” Baekhyun points out. 

“Malcolm is easier” Chanyeol rebuttals. 

“Malcolm is an ass” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Like Hammond isn't? He only cares about himself and his dream.” Chanyeol answers “he only pretends to care about other people.”

“I feel like you read ahead” Baekhyun says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Maybe a bit” Chanyeol says pressing his lips together “I mean we didn’t pick the best time to end so I had to know what was going to happen next!” 

“Ok well since you can’t be trusted to stick to the schedule we can only take my ideas since they’re not tainted with spoilers.” Baekhyun says obnoxiously. 

“Cause you haven’t watched the movie before” Chanyeol laughs sarcastically. 

“Actually I haven’t” Baekhyun says honestly. 

“Seriously?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Never got around to it” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“None of them?”

“Nope” Baekhyun answers. 

“You  _ need _ to watch them. This isn’t even about the project, you have to watch them for your own sake. This is popular culture!” Chanyeol says loudly. 

“Fine, I’ll watch them” Baekhyun sighs “after we finish reading.”

“Good” Chanyeol smiles lightly “we can do Hammond if you still want to.”

“I took notes” Baekhyun says, opening his notebook. 

Between the two of them, they manage to fill out this week's assignment a little faster than they’d expected. It wasn’t too hard since they already had most of the information. They had to go looking for a few quotes but they managed to work without spending too much time looking at their books. They also managed not to fight while getting it done, probably just because the topic of Joohyun never came up. Even though their date is tomorrow, neither of them mention it, both too focused on the work. 

“Well since we’re done I can go home” Baekhyun says getting up. 

“Wait” Chanyeol says, making Baekhyun pause “my mom is making 4 servings of chicken carbonara.”

“You want me to hang out here till it’s ready?” Baekhyun asks, confused. 

“Kinda? I don’t want to explain you going home early” Chanyeol answers. 

“Alright” Baekhyun says, sitting back down “shouldn’t be too long, right?” 

“Nah probably like 10 or 20 minutes more” Chanyeol answers. 

“We should just read for next week then” Baekhyun says, taking out his book. 

Chanyeol does the same and they read in silence for a whole minute and a half before Chanyeol opens his mouth. 

“God I’m so tired of the scientific inaccuracies!” Chnayeol yells in frustration “like why use a velociraptor if you’re gonna make it way too big, just use a Deinonychus! It’s a raptor and it fits the size!”

“Maybe he just likes the name velociraptor” Baekhyun says while trying to continue to read. 

“Yeah but it’s supposed to be at least a little bit accurate. I mean the neck frills and venomous spit from the Dilophosaurus are forgivable because there’s no real way of disproving that but the size of a velociraptor is an indisputable fact!” Chanyeol yells “It’s in the bones! There’s no debate!”

“Venomous spit?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s venom because it’s inflicted on others, if it were poison, Nedry would have had to eat it for him to be affected, but he didn’t. It’s venom.” Chanyeol explains “I guess the venom didn’t really kill him though, it was the slash on his stomach.”

“I’m not there yet!” Baekhyun yells “Spoilers! Asshole!” 

“Shut up! My parents can probably hear you!” Chanyeol answers. 

“You just told me how Nedry is going to die!” Baekhyun says, still freaking out. 

“Well whatever now you know, I can’t take it back” Chanyeol shrugs. 

“Ugh! That’s- I hate you!” Baekhyun yells. 

“I won’t spoil anything else ok?” Chanyeol answers “can I talk about how stupid the whole basilisk leg thing is? cause that’s from one of the first chapters.” 

“Why do you know so much about this?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I like dinosaurs, they’re cool. So is the basilisk” Chanyeol defends. 

“It’s just a snake” Baekhyun replies. 

“It’s not a snake, it’s a lizard. How would it have legs if it were a snake? It’s not from Harry Potter, it’s a real lizard and it can run on water because of its cool feet.” Chanyeol explains “which is why it’s so stupid they thought a dinosaur leg was a basilisk leg! It’s such a unique leg, like pick any other lizard! An iguana would be more believable!” 

“Wow, you’re really worked up about this” Baekhyun laughs. 

“It ruins the book” Chanyeol frowns. 

“People get eaten but all you care about is the details about dinosaurs and lizards” Baekhyun says putting down his book, there’s no way they’ll go back to reading. 

“Those people suck anyway, they deserve it” Chanyeol pouts. 

“I kind of agree with you” Baekhyun nods. 

“Boys! Supper’s ready!” Chanyeol’s mom yells from downstairs. 

Both of them leave Chanyeol’s room quickly to run down the stairs towards the delicious smell. Baekhyun follows Chanyeol to the dining room where 4 bowls full of pasta are sitting on the table. 

“You can sit there” Chanyeol says, pointing to a chair “it’s my sister’s spot.”

“Is she not coming?” Baekhyun asks. 

“She’s in college” Chanyeol answers. 

“What was the yelling about?” Chanyeol’s dad asks with a smile. 

“Chanyeol spoiled how Nedry dies” Baekhyun grumbles “I didn’t even know he was going to die!”

“I forgot you weren’t there yet” Chanyeol pouts before digging into his food. 

“You haven’t watched the movie?” Chanyeol’s mom asks. 

“Nope” Chanyeol answers for Baekhyun “he says he will after we finish the book.”

“Oh! That’ll be fun! Maybe you can invite some more friends and have a movie night” she suggests “or it could just be you two if you’d rather.”

“ _ Mom _ ” Chanyeol glares. 

“I’ll probably watch it alone honestly” Baekhyun answers, he really doesn’t want them making future plans. 

Baekhyun takes his first bite of pasta and he has to work hard to hold back his reaction. It’s  _ amazing _ . Baekhyun knew Chanyeol’s mom had a restaurant but this is just incredible. He’s more than happy to stay every Friday if he means he gets to eat this food. 

“Oh my god” Baekhyun says right after he swallows the food “this is unbelievably good.”

“I like this one Chanyeol” Chanyeol’s mom smiles. 

“Kyungsoo says the same thing” Chanyeol laughs. 

“And I like Kyungsoo” she smiles. 

For a split second Baekhyun almost feels like he is one of Chanyeol’s friends, but of course, he’s not. They don’t get along, they’re only forced to work together as punishment. It is truly a punishment because Baekhyun would be much happier if he were at Jongdae’s house instead, even if it meant he couldn’t enjoy the heavenly food he’s currently eating. Although Baekhyun does have to admit he works better with Chanyeol than he thought he would. They can separate their rivalry from their work but that doesn’t minimize how annoying Baekhyun finds Chanyeol. 

Once the meal is over, Baekhyun is freed from thinking about the giant. His parents pick him up and he goes to bed early although it takes him a while to sleep because he’s so excited about the date. He purposely forgets Chanyeol will be there. 

~=+•+=~

Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair one more time in the mirror before smiling. It’s finally happening, he’s going out with Joohyun. He grabs the bunny he bought and says goodbye to his parents before taking the family car and driving to the movie theater. Once he’s parked, Baekhyun walks in and waits at the entrance of the mini arcade where they planned to meet up. Naturally, Chanyeol shows up first before Joohyun. 

“I don’t know why she wanted to invite you” Chanyeol says, leaning back on the wall. 

“Because she’s coming to her senses” Baekhyun fires back.

“Almost thought you were warming up to me” Chanyeol laughs. 

“I’m not” Baekhyun says curtly “Plus you started it.”

“You sound like a toddler” Chanyeol smirks “And you look like one.”

“Chanyeol I swear to God, do not test me” Baekhyun growls. 

“You’ll have a shot if Joohyun is into dwarfs” Chanyeol laughs. 

“I’m taller than her!” Baekhyun yells in annoyance. 

“Still tiny” Chanyeol smiles. 

“At least she can kiss me, how is she supposed to reach you?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Like this” Chanyeol says before reaching down and cupping Baekhyun’s face in his hand. He moves closer to Baekhyun’s face until there’s almost no distance between their faces. Baekhyun’s heart starts racing in fear, what is Chanyeol playing at? “See not hard.”

“What the hell!” Baekhyun says before punching Chanyeol in the arm “Not cool!”

“Ow!” Chanyeol laughs, taking a few steps back. 

“I told you she’s shorter than me so that wouldn’t even work” Baekhyun mumbles looking at his feet, not feeling comfortable looking at Chanyeol’s face anymore.

“Joohyun!” Chanyeol exclaims. 

Baekhyun’s eyes shoot up to look at the goddess in front of him. She somehow looks better than usual. She’s wearing very light makeup but it makes her look very pretty and cute. Her ruffled purple dress also adds to the look, she looks amazing. Her wavy black hair cascading down her shoulders. She could be an angel honestly, she just has that vibe, she’s practically glowing. 

“Hi boys!” Joohyun smiles “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” They both reply excitedly. 

“Is that a bunny?” Joohyun asks looking at the stuffy Baekhyun is holding tightly in his hands. 

“Oh! Yes!” Baekhyun smiles before showing it to her properly “I just saw it in the store and I thought you like it since it’s purple! And it matches your dress, perfect timing!”

“It’s so cute!” Joohyun says, taking the bunny “I love it Baekhyunnie!”

Joohyun leans forward giving Baekhyun and hug. Baekhyun smiles widely and hugs back.

“I got you something too” Chanyeol says which causes Joohyun to pull away from Baekhyun who frowns at the loss “It’s your birthstone.”

“You boys didn’t have to get me anything” Joohyun smiles taking the necklace as well “You clearly know it’s not my birthday.”

“I know but I just thought it would look nice on you so I got it” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Can you help me put it on?” Joohyun asks. 

“Yes!” Chanyeol smiles before taking the necklace and walking behind Joohyun. 

Baekhyun has to keep his emotions internal because Joohyun is still facing him but he’s not happy about this. At least Baekhyun got a hug, Chanyeol didn’t. 

“Can you hold this Baekhyun? I don’t want to put the bunny on the ground” Joohyun says, handing the bunny back to Baekhyun. 

Joohyun pulls her hair off her neck using both her hands and Chanyeol puts the necklace on her. 

“There” Chanyeol concludes before walking back. 

“Great” Joohyun smiles “Can you guys go grab the tickets? I just need to use the washroom, then I’ll take my adorable bunny back.”

“Ok” Baekhyun says, a little flustered by Joohyun’s appreciation for his gift. 

“Should we split the price of her ticket?” Chanyeol asks as Joohyun walks away. 

“We’ll need popcorn and stuff too so we can just split the price of the total bill. I have cash so I can pay you back.” Baekhyun explains. 

“That’ll work” Chanyeol nods before they walk to the counter. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun decide on getting 3 bags of popcorn along with 3 drinks and 3 bags of candy. Neither of them are sure what Joohyun will like so hopefully she likes one of the three options. After Chanyeol pays and gets the receipt, Baekhyun grabs his wallet and starts counting bills until he’s covered his half. He hands the money to Chanyeol before he finally notices something. 

“Wait did you dye your hair?” Baekhyun asks looking at Chanyeol who very clearly no longer has his dark roots “When did you have time to do that?”

“This morning” Chanyeol laughs “I also got it cut, I wanted to look good.”

“I don’t think it made much of a difference” Baekhyun comments. 

“Thank you” Chanyeol smiles “I knew I was already handsome.”

“That’s not what I meant” Baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes. 

“How much was it?” Joohyun says walking towards the boys. 

Joohyun reaches for her wallet before Chanyeol speaks up.

“Oh we paid for it don’t worry” Chanyeol smiles “What pop and candy do you want?”

“Hmm do you have a sprite and M&Ms?” Joohyun asks. 

“Yup!” Baekhyun smiles before handing over the M&M and Chanyeol gives her the drink. 

“Which do you want?” Chanyeol asks while holding up the drinks. 

“I’ll take the coke” Baekhyun says “Which candy do you want?”

“Pop rocks” Chanyeol answers before they exchange snacks. 

“Great!” Joohyun smiles “Can I get my bunny back now?”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun exclaims before handing the bunny over. 

All of them enter the theater for their movie and find good seats, obviously, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit on either side of Joohyun. The movie starts but Baekhyun hardly finds himself following the plot, instead, he’s focused on ways to initiate skinship with Joohyun. It’s just awkward because Chanyeol is also there, why did she have to bring them both at the same time? Baekhyun manages to touch her hand once but she doesn’t even seem to really notice. By the end of the movie, Baekhyun couldn’t make a single move but then again neither did Chanyeol so at least they’re even. 

“That was really good!” Joohyun smiles as the credits roll “We should do this again! I’ll text you guys.”

“Sure” Baekhyun smiles in the dim light. 

“I’ll make a group chat so it’s easier” Joohyun says before getting up. 

“Don’t forget your bunny!” Baekhyun points out. 

“Oh of course not!” Joohyun says happily before picking up the stuffy “ok see you guys later!”

Joohyun walks out and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun remain in their seats. 

“Did that feel weird to you?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah kinda” Baekhyun sighs “I guess she still hasn’t made her choice yet.”

“I think I can persuade her” Chanyeol laughs before getting up. 

“Not if I do first” Baekhyun grumbles. 

~=+•+=~

The rest of the week Baekhyun finds any and all excuses to talk to Joohyun at school. Chanyeol seems to be upping his game so to speak, so Baekhyun is too. Both of them try to compliment her whenever possible, offer to help her with any minor problem she talks about, basically they both try to be the best boyfriend possible but Joohyun still doesn’t seem to want to pick one of them. 

Baekhyun talks about the whole thing with Jongdae but unfortunately, his friend doesn’t have much to offer. He suggested Baekhyun ask her out instead of waiting for her to make the decision so Baekhyun did. He asked her to go to a nice restaurant in town and she agreed. It’s a win in Baekhyun’s book although he’s not sure Joohyun won’t just invite Chanyeol like she asked Chanyeol out. 

Among all this rivalry with Chanyeol, he still has to go over to his house on Friday. He’s even more fed up with Chanyeol than usual but he has to push it away to work on the stupid project with him. 

The week passes too quickly and soon enough Baekhyun finds himself in Chanyeol’s bedroom with their English stuff laid out on the bed. 

“You can’t write that you hope the kids die Baekhyun” Chanyeol sighs while looking at the notes Baekhyun scattered on the bed. 

“We’re writing a short opinion piece” Baekhyun mentions “This is an opinion.”

“Yeah, but we don’t want to end up in the principal's office” Chanyeol says before putting some of his notes on the bed. 

“You’re telling me you don’t want them to die? They’re annoying and they’re putting everyone else at risk” Baekhyun frowns.

“You’re not wrong” Chanyeol laughs “but we can’t write that.”

“Ugh, fine” Baekhyun sighs before putting his notes about the annoying children away. 

“I suggest we do it on plot holes in the book” Chanyeol responds. 

“Why are you so obsessed with the dinosaur details?” Baekhyun says looking up at Chanyeol who’s still carefully looking over the notes he took. 

“Not just that, there are a bunch of plot holes” Chanyeol mentions “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed a few” Baekhyun nods “some regarding the children and how they haven’t gotten eaten yet.”

“ _ Baekhyun _ ” Chanyeol frowns.

Before Baekhyun can respond with a very logical and factual argument, they both get a text notification. 

“Joohyun?” Baekhyun asks fishing his phone out from his bag “Why won’t she just drop you already and delete the group chat?”

“Because she actually has a brain and she knows I’m the right choice?” Chanyeol teases. 

“I can’t believe she’s inviting you on the date I planned with her” Baekhyun grumbles “God I hate I’m going on a date with Joohyun and you’ll be there.”

“Does that technically mean we’re dating too?” Chanyeol jokes before moving some stuff out of the way to sit beside Baekhyun. 

“No- what are you doing?” Baekhyun says before looking to his left where Chanyeol is sitting. 

“I need to lean, it’s tiring sitting over there” Chanyeol explains “feel free to move if it’s bothering you.”

“No it’s fine I guess” Baekhyun says, not quite knowing how to react. 

“Does it upset you that she’s dating both of us?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Duh, I thought we were both on the same page about this” Baekhyun answers “We’re waiting for her choice.”

“What if this is her choice?”

“You think she wants to date both of us?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Think about it, she’s taking us out  _ together _ ” Chanyeol argues “if she were just picking, she’d go on separate dates. She’s testing us.” 

“I don’t know, maybe she just doesn’t have a lot of time” Baekhyun answers. 

“Would you?” Chanyeol shifts a bit in the bed so he can face Baekhyun better.

“Would I have time? I don’t know I’m not her. What kind of question is that?” Baekhyun asks, confused. 

“No” Chanyeol answers “would you date her if we were in a polyamorous relationship?”

Baekhyun pauses. He never considered anything like that before. He wants to date Joohyun, he’s sure of that, but would he be ok if he were sharing her? At the end of the date he would still get to date her... so would it be that bad? Baekhyun can’t be sure. 

“Would you?” Chanyeol repeats leaning closer, essentially trapping Baekhyun since one of his arms is now one the right side of Baekhyun’s right thigh. 

“What the fuck are you doing” Baekhyun says before promptly pushing Chanyeol back. 

“You are so easy to mess with!” Chanyeol laughs, falling back in the bed “there’s no way you could handle a poly relationship.” 

“No one asked you” Baekhyun growls “let’s just keep working on this stupid project.” 

“Alright” Chanyeol continues to laugh. 

After they finish writing their opinion piece, Baekhyun relishes the food Chanyeol’s mom makes for them. The lasagna is somehow better than the carbonara from last week. Baekhyun will really need to start going to Chanyeol’s mom’s restaurant, what was it called? Viva polo? Baekhyun will get the address. He’s not bringing Joohyun there though, no matter how good the food is, he won’t willingly bring Joohyun to that restaurant. 

“It’s been lovely having you Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s dad smiles “We look forward to seeing you next week.”

“Thank you” Baekhyun smiles “I look forward to it as well.”

“Walk your friend out Chanyeollie” Chanyeol’s mom smiles. 

“Mmk” Chanyeol says, getting up “Do you have all your stuff?”

“Yeah, I brought it down” Baekhyun nods before they head for the door. 

Once they reach the door, Baekhyun throws his backpack on and ties his shoes. He expects Chanyeol to be standing far away but instead, when Baekhyun gets up, Chanyeol has his arm on the wall so he’s leaning far into Baekhyun’s personal space. 

“I told Joohyun we should go to Viva Polo instead” Chanyeol smirks “You like my mom’s food, right?”

“You’re such an ass” Baekhyun grumbles. 

“Joohyun loved the idea” Chanyeol smiles “Be there at 6 sharp.”

“Does your mom know we’re all going on a date?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

“She won’t be there” Chanyeol answers “but the staff knows me well and I should be able to pull some strings, that’ll really impress her don’t you think?”

“I don’t care what you do” Baekhyun sighs before turning away and reaching for Chanyeol’s front door. 

“Bye Baekhyun! See you soon!” Chanyeol yells in a friendly way. 

~=+•+=~

Much to Baekhyun’s dismay, Chanyeol and Joohyun are already at the restaurant when Baekhyun arrives. They’re laughing together and sitting way too close for Baekhyun’s comfort. Baekhyun quickly makes his way over to the circular booth they're sitting in and sits down beside Joohyun like they did during the movies. 

“I’m glad you're here! I’m still trying to pick something to eat, I’d like your opinion” Joohyun smiles looking over at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun smiles at the thought that Joohyun values his opinion, she’s asking him, not Chanyeol.

“Yeah for sure, what are you thinking of getting?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Seafood carbonara or baked ziti” Joohyun answers looking down at the menu. 

“The chicken carbonara is actually really good” Baekhyun answers truthfully. 

“I know how to make it too, my mom taught me” Chanyeol brags. 

“I actually don’t like chicken” Joohyun smiles awkwardly “it always makes me feel awful so I just don’t eat it.”

“Wow you’re like the opposite of my friend Jongin” Chanyeol laughs. 

“I’m sure the seafood carbonara is just as good” Baekhyun smiles “I think that’s a good choice but how about I order the baked ziti so you can try both and see which you like better. I’m happy with either one.”

“Thanks, Baekhyunnie!” Joohyun smiles “That sounds great!”

Baekhyun smirks at Chanyeol who just sends him a death glare, Baekhyun wins this round. After the orders are placed they all talk about random stuff. Baekhyun and Chanyeol spend the whole time trying to win more smiles from Joohyun but they both seem equally as good at making her happy. It’s annoying, Baekhyun wishes he could just be a lot better than Chanyeol but Chanyeol seems like a pretty equal rival. Baekhyun will admit one thing, Chanyeol does know her well, he really isn’t like all the other guys who’ve hit on Joohyun. That doesn’t mean Baekhyun won’t try desperately to win her heart though. 

“Your food” A waiter says, placing all three dishes on the table. 

“Thanks, Sooyoung” Chanyeol smiles up at the waiter. 

“You really know everyone here?” Joohyun asks looking over at Chanyeol. 

“We’re like a family almost” Chanyeol smiles widely “Most of them have seen me grow up, even the newer staff see me often. It’s really nice to hang out here.”

“Yeah, it seems like a really nice place to spend time” Joohyun smiles back. 

Baekhyun frowns at their interaction, this whole sharing thing really isn't for Baekhyun. At least not in front of him. Baekhyun grabs some of the baked ziti on his fork and holds it up for Joohyun.

“Here” Baekhyun says, moving the fork a little closer to Joohyun “You can try it now.”

“Oh!” Joohyun says a little surprised “Thanks.”

Joohyun takes the bite of pasta from Baekhyun’s fork and Baekhyun smiles. She eats it and nods with a smile before taking a bite of the seafood carbonara in front of her. 

“They’re both really good but I think you’re right, I’ll stick with the carbonara” Joohyun smiles. 

Baekhyun tries flirting during the rest of the date but it is rather difficult. Seems like the pasta thing was his big move. Chanyeol can’t really do much more without seeming like he’s self-absorbed so they’re at a draw. Joohyun shows no signs of liking one more than the other. The only good thing is that she does genuinely seem to like both of them. Once they all finish their meals, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a look. Unfortunately, a side effect of spending so much time with Chanyeol is that Baekhyun can understand his facial expressions a lot better now. So Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol wants to give Joohyun an ultimatum. Baekhyun nods in response because he really can’t handle another date where Chanyeol is beside him, even if that means Joohyun picks Chanyeol. 

“You need to pick one of us” Chanyeol says firmly. 

“Pick one? Why?” Joohyun asks. 

“Because neither of us want to share” Baekhyun answers. 

“That seems a bit harsh?” Joohyun says with a small smile “do you not get along?” 

“No” they say at the same time. 

“Well, that’s a shame” Joohyun sighs “ok, we won’t hang out all together anymore.” 

“Wait, Joohyun, we don’t want any kind of polyamory. You need to pick one of us” Chanyeol says. 

“Polyamory?” Joohyun asks, her brows knit together. 

“Um yeah” Baekhyun says sounding less sure “we don’t want to both be your boyfriend.” 

“My boyfriend?” Joohyun gasps “I thought you were both gay.” 

“I’m not gay” Baekhyun laughs at the assumption. 

“I’m bi but that doesn’t seem relevant” Chanyeol answers. 

“You’re bi?” Baekhyun asks, he didn’t see that coming. Maybe he should have with all the teasing but he really thought that was just to mess with Baekhyun, it probably was. 

“I think you boys got the wrong idea” Joohyun says softly “I don’t want a boyfriend right now. Or ever actually. I’m aromantic.” 

“Oh” Chanyeol says softly. 

“Relationships don’t really interest me” Joohyun continues to explain “I thought we were all just friends. I didn’t mention it because... well I thought you were both gay.” 

“This is embarrassing” Baekhyun says slowly. 

“I’m sorry” Joohyun blushes “I wouldn’t have led you on if I knew you were both interested in me. I just wanted some guy friends and you were both so kind.” 

“That’s ok I get it” Chanyeol nods. 

“Can we still stay friends? I understand if you need some time but I do really like you, both of you” Joohyun. 

“Yeah, I can do that” Baekhyun nods. 

“Me too” Chanyeol agrees. 

“I should get going” Joohyun says softly “I’ll text you later.” 

Baekhyun gets out of the booth to let Joohyun leave. Joohyun takes some money out of her wallet and leaves it on the table. 

“Bye” Baekhyun smiles weakly. 

Joohyun walks away and the two boys just stay there unsure of what to make of it. 

“This fucking sucks” Baekhyun says before unceremoniously popping down and sitting back down on the edge of the booth “I didn’t expect to get rejected, let alone get called gay by my crush.” 

“Being gay is not an insult” Chanyeol says angrily. 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Baekhyun rolls his eyes “it just means I’m so bad at flirting she thought I had no interest at all.” 

“Oh yeah” Chanyeol says dumbly “guess that goes for me too...” 

“Why are you still here?” Baekhyun asks. 

“We both just got rejected. I thought maybe we could talk about it” Chanyeol shrugs. 

“Why? You don’t even like me” Baekhyun laughs. 

“I mean you were trying to steal my- I mean Joohyun so yeah I wasn’t happy you were around.” Chanyeol explains “but that’s over now anyway so who cares.” 

“I do?” Baekhyun answers “I’m not suddenly your friend just cause neither of us can date her.” 

“Why not? We have a lot in common. We have the same taste in women, we’re both terrible at flirting and we could both use some ice cream” Chanyeol answers “and don’t pretend you didn’t at least consider the possibility of a poly relationship.” 

“I- but not like  _ with you _ with you! Sharing is one thing but it wasn’t- ugh!” Baekhyun answers. 

“Why can’t we be friends?” Chanyeol asks, ignoring Baekhyun’s comments “don’t you want to talk about Joohyun? I do too, it works.” 

“Fine” Baekhyun says softly “but only because I want to talk about her.” 

“Great” Chanyeol smiles “There’s a good ice cream place down the street.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun split the rest of the bill, Joohyun paid more than her share of the bill. Probably because she felt bad. They leave the restaurant and Baekhyun follows Chanyeol down the street. Like Chanyeol said, the ice cream place isn’t far from the restaurant. They don’t even talk until they’ve both ordered their ice cream. 

“You know one of the things that sucks the most is knowing there’s no hope anymore” Chanyeol sighs taking a bit of ice cream “Like even if she chose you, maybe one day I could date her but now...”

“I feel like it hurts a bit less than rejection though” Baekhyun answers quickly, he might want to talk about Joohyun but he doesn’t feel like opening up to Chanyeol just yet. 

“Yeah, I guess” Chanyeol nods “Are you not going to miss the feeling when she smiles back? When you make her laugh? The rush when you think you see a look in her eyes that makes it seem like she feels the same way?”

“God” Baekhyun sighs “Talking to her is the highlight of my day most days... that’s sad isn’t it?”

“Maybe, but she was the highlight of my day too” Chanyeol smiles “She wasn’t the only thing in our lives though. We have friends and hobbies.”

“Since when do you know me?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I can see who you hang out with” Chanyeol says while eating some ice cream “I know you play LOL too.”

“I thought we were here to talk about Joohyun” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“Alright” Chanyeol nods “What did you like most about her?”

“She knows herself” Baekhyun answers “I really admired that. It’s the reason she didn’t want to talk to all the other guys who couldn’t care less about her. I thought it was impressive that she knew who she was and who she wanted. I guess she still does, although not in the way I thought.”

“She’s really caring too” Chanyeol adds “Every time she smiled at me I felt important to her, it always made me happy to know she cared about me.”

“She still cares” Baekhyun answers “It’s just in a friendly way.”

“I don’t think I have to mention that it’s not really the same when it’s friendly” Chanyeol frowns “It’s different, I just- I don’t know I just want the feeling of liking someone and knowing they at least might feel the same way. Not that I don’t like Joohyun specifically but obviously we can only be friends. So I won’t miss her, since she’ll still be there but I will miss what she was to me.”

“You could always find a new girl” Baekhyun offers “... or boy”

“And you’re just going to find another girl as amazing as Joohyun?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Not in our school” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Then we just move on?” Chanyeol asks “Focus on school?”

“Reading about people getting eaten by dinosaurs is somewhat therapeutic” Baekhyun nods “would be better if the stupid children would die.”

“Oh my god” Chanyeol laughs “you won’t let that go will you?”

“Will you let go of the lizard leg thing?” Baekhyun responds. 

“Never” Chanyeol smiles before pausing “So are we good? Our rivalry is over right, so we’re good?”

“I guess” Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol really isn’t as insufferable when he’s not a threat. Chanyeol was right too, they have a lot in common. It might just be easier in every way if they become friends. Especially because if Baekhyun ever wants to talk about how Joohyun always smells like honey, Chanyeol will be more than happy to listen. Jongdae says he is but Baekhyun can tell it’s starting to tire him. Chanyeol won’t care because he feels the same way, he also understands the pain Baekhyun is going through. In any light Baekhyun looks at it, Chanyeol being his friend is a good idea. 

Baekhyun is shocked out of his thoughts when he feels something cold on his nose.

“What was that for!” Baekhyun exclaims before wiping the ice cream off his nose. 

“You were thinking too much” Chanyeol smiles “plus I thought it might cheer you up.”

“It’ll cheer me up if I can put ice cream on your nose” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Alright go ahead” Chanyeol says closing his eyes “ice cream me!” 

Baekhyun laughs a bit at how weird Chanyeol is sometimes. Baekhyun grabs a spoonful of his ice cream and smooches it on Chanyeol’s nose. 

“That’s so cold!” Chanyeol says and his eyes shoot open. Chanyeol wipes it off and licks his thumb clean “really good though! Let me have some of yours!”

“No!” Baekhyun exclaims before protecting his ice cream. 

“Just one bite” Chanyeol pouts. 

“No bites!” Baekhyun answers. 

“Fine, a trade then?” Chanyeol before moving his ice cream forward a bit so Baekhyun can grab some. 

“Alright” Baekhyun smiles. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol has dropped all animosity towards Baekhyun since Joohyun told them both she would never be interested. Baekhyun is still a little apprehensive about their friendship but he’s slowly letting go of any negative feelings he has towards Chanyeol. It’s hard to be upset with someone who’s so cheerful and friendly all the time, even if you used to be rivals. Chanyeol has even started hanging out with Baekhyun at school between classes and stuff as if they were really friends. Maybe they are, Chanyeol wants to be and there’s no real reason they shouldn’t be.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walk into Chanyeol’s room the way they have every Friday, only this is the last time for their weekly assignments. They do still have the final, much larger project, to complete. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind if they continued to work at Chanyeol’s house. It’ll take more than a Friday night to complete but Baekhyun’s ok with that too. 

“You finished the book right?” Chanyeol asks as he sits down on his bed “I can’t spoil anything?”

“Nope, you’re safe” Baekhyun laughs “Don’t tell me anything from the sequels though.”

“You want to read them too?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Maybe just watch them” Baekhyun answers before sitting on the bed. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right! Now that you’re done the book you have to watch the movie!” Chanyeol smiles widely “You know we have the DVD, we could watch it after supper.”

“Ok” Baekhyun nods “sounds good.”

“It might be kinda late so you can crash here if you want” Chanyeol adds “My bed is big enough for both of us, right?”

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods, looking at the queen-sized bed “I’ll let my parents know.”

“Great” Chanyeol smiles “So, this assignment, got any ideas?”

“Well... if we’re supposed to re-write the ending then the kid-” Baekhyun starts.

“My fault for asking” Chanyeol laughs “I think we’re maybe better off with my idea.”

“Which is?” Baekhyun asks.

“Well for starters, I think we shouldn’t blow up the island” Chanyeol explains “I think it’s more interesting to leave it intact.”

“The island could survive on its own, all the dinosaurs are out and they can reproduce now” Baekhyun nods “It could turn into a forgotten dinosaur island.”

“You sure you haven’t watched any of the movies?” Chanyeol asks with an eyebrow raised. 

“No” Baekhyun shakes his head before Chanyeol’s words sink in “ _ Why? _ Chanyeol if that’s another spoil-”

“No! Nope! I mean not quite- anyway” Chanyeol interrupts “let’s do that idea, should be simple enough to write.”

“Alright let’s start writing it then” Baekhyun smiles. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun very quickly and easily write their alternate ending. They fight on word choice a bit among other things but it’s not the most difficult thing to work through. After only an hour and a half, their work is complete, leaving them a lot of free time before dinner. 

“So do you want-” Chanyeol starts before they both get a text on their group chat with Joohyun. 

“Are you ready to see her?” Baekhyun asks while reading the text. 

“Not really” Chanyeol frowns “still stings a bit.”

“We should let her know” Baekhyun says looking down at his phone. 

Chanyeol’s right, it is still hard, even just to text her. It’s easier to handle when he’s not thinking about her, but any reminder makes him sad. Makes him feel like he’s lost something even though she’ll keep talking to them. Joohyun can stay in his life, that should be a plus, he won’t lose her as a friend. Yet it doesn’t comfort Baekhyun at all, it makes him upset. Baekhyun sends a quick text after he sees Chanyeol’s text appear on his screen. 

“You know what we need?” Chanyeol asks, looking up from his phone. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. 

“League of legends” Chanyeol smiles “Nothing like yelling at idiot players on the internet to get over a girl.”

“I don’t have my laptop though” Baekhyun answers. 

“We can take turns then” Chanyeol says before grabbing his laptop. 

Chanyeol loads LOL and Baekhyun sits behind him on the bed to get a good view of the game. 

“I’ve seen people with that sparkly thing” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol’s avatar runs around waiting for the game to start “How do you get it?”

“The flag?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Flag?” Baekhyun repeats. 

“Yeah it’s the bisexual flag” Chanyeol explains “They have a bunch of pride flags, you just have to switch your icon to one of the lgbt icons.”

“Then you get a flag in the game?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yup” Chanyeol answers before running into position. 

“That’s cool” Baekhyun answers. 

After Chanyeol finishes his turn, he hands the computer to Baekhyun. While Baekhyun had to sit up on his knees to see over Chanyeol, causing him to almost fall onto Chanyeol a couple times, Chanyeol doesn’t have to. Chanyeol is tall enough to see over Baekhyun while sitting, it’s a bit annoying, Baekhyun doesn’t like feeling short. Especially because he’s  _ not _ short, he’s average. 

A little while later, Chanyeol leans his chin onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. He’s not sure why but it ends up being mildly distracting and Baekhyun dies a couple more times than he should have. 

Supper is served midway through Chanyeol’s second turn and his mom does not allow him to finish it, much to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s dismay. The food is incredible as always and after they’re done eating they’re given a giant bowl of popcorn and Chanyeol brings Baekhyun to the living room. 

Baekhyun makes himself comfortable on the couch while Chanyeol puts the DVD in the player. Chanyeol walks back towards the couch and sits right beside Baekhyun. He wasn’t really expecting that but Baekhyun doesn’t mind a bit of cuddling during a movie, Jongdae always does it. 

“Wait, this isn’t the start of the movie” Baekhyun says as the movie introduces the first character. 

“They change a lot in the movie, try not to think about it much” Chanyeol answers while stuffing his face full of popcorn. 

“Nothing about that lizard leg you hate so much” Baekhyun teases. 

“One of the better things they did” Chanyeol laughs. 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer as he watches the movie. Baekhyun knows he probably shouldn’t do the annoying thing where he compares the book to the movie but there’s just so much missing from the start of the movie. It’s like they started halfway into the movie. The way they present the park is good though, it makes more sense like this for a movie so he understands why they did it. It’s not until the dreaded children show up that Baekhyun speaks again. 

“Why is the girl a preteen?” Baekhyun asks “She’s supposed to be younger than the boy”

“It’s so she can have a crush on Grant” Chanyeol answers as the girl starts giving the paleontologist in his mid-thirties heart eyes. 

“That’s nasty, he’s way way too old for her” Baekhyun grimaces at the sight.

“He doesn’t feel the same way” Chanyeol answers. 

“Still, why change her character just to add that in?” Baekhyun frowns. 

“You have a point” Chanyeol nods before eating some more popcorn. 

Baekhyun tries to keep his comments to a minimum as they continue to watch the show. It’s not long before things start going wrong, the fences fail and the T-rex frees herself from the enclosure. Chanyeol immediately tenses up, completely causing the popcorn bowl to jolt, sending a few kernels out of the bowl. 

“You ok?” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Chanyeol says but he pulls his legs up to his chest “It’s just that-”

Chanyeol is cut off when the T-rex screams loudly. 

“That!” Chanyeol yells as his body tenses even more somehow. 

“You can’t handle this?” Baekhyun laughs. 

“I’m not good with scary things” Chanyeol admits “But I can handle it just fine, I just... react a bit more.”

“This will be fun” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Don’t be mean” Chanyeol pouts. 

“Want me to hold you?” Baekhyun jokingly offers “Will that help you?”

“Yes” Chanyeol says quietly. 

Without knowing exactly how to tell Chanyeol he was only joking, Baekhyun decides to go through with his offer. He moves closer to Chanyeol and wraps an arm around Chanyeol. Chanyeol moves a little closer too and leans onto Baekhyun. They stay like that even when the T-rex leaves the screen. Chanyeol seems more comfortable as things in the movie calm down though. After half the movie has passed, the children end up getting themselves in trouble  _ again _ . 

“You still want them to die?” Chanyeol asks as the children start to cry at their potential imminent deaths.

“ _ Yes _ ” Baekhyun answers before reconsidering, it’s harder to hate them when their faces are so pitiful. They’re just hiding in a kitchen hoping not to get eaten, crying in fear. “slightly less...” 

“That’s what I thought” Chanyeol smiles but the smile quickly disappears as the velociraptors open the door leading to the children. 

Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun even tighter as the raptors approach the children. Any sudden movement from the dinosaurs or the kids makes Chanyeol scream. 

“Chanyeol, they're not real” Baekhyun says, hoping to calm Chanyeol down. 

“I know I’m not stupid but that doesn’t make them less scary” Chanyeol grumbles 

“Would it help if-” Baekhyun starts but is cut off when Chanyeol screams in fear and wacks Baekhyun in the face by accident. 

“Oh my god, Baekhyun I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol says pulling himself away from Baekhyun to look at the damage. 

Chanyeol pauses the show and holds Baekhyun’s face between his hands. 

“Should I get you some ice?” Chanyeol asks while studying Baekhyun’s face.

“I’m fine” Baekhyun laughs “let’s just keep watching” 

“Maybe you should sit farther away” Chanyeol says before reaching for the remote to unpause the movie 

“Maybe” Baekhyun chuckles “I never thought I’d be in danger  _ watching _ Jurassic Park. Although it wasn’t that Park that was dangerous.”

“Oh my god” Chanyeol laughs realizing the pun “I’m really sorry though.”

“It’s fine Chanyeol, really” Baekhyun smiles “Let’s just finish the movie.”

After the raptor scene there’s not much left to the movie, Chanyeol still screams a couple of times but not as much as before. Everyone left alive jumps on a helicopter and doesn’t look back at the island full of uncontrolled dinosaurs. 

“Huh, they didn’t napalm the island” Baekhyun says as the credits scroll. 

“Nope” Chanyeol smiles “Well time for bed.”

“What am I going to wear?” Baekhyun asks, looking down at his uncomfortable jeans. 

“I can find something” Chanyeol answers “We also keep new toothbrushes for stuff like this, so you’ll be able to brush your teeth.”

“Oh great” Baekhyun smiles.

The boys head upstairs, Chanyeol goes straight to the bathroom, probably to grab the toothbrush, and Baekhyun waits in his room. Baekhyun sits on the bed and feels the covers. He’s never really thought about it before but Chanyeol’s bedsheets are pretty soft. Baekhyun’s kind of excited to sleep under them. 

Chanyeol walks into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth and drops the new toothbrush on his dresser before leaving again. He comes back once he’s done brushing his teeth. Baekhyun gets up off the bed to walk towards him. 

“Is your face ok?” Chanyeol asks before reaching out to touch Baekhyun’s face on the side Chanyeol hit him. 

“Yeah it’s fine” Baekhyun says moving away slightly “Doesn’t really hurt.”

“There’s no bruise either” Chanyeol notes. 

“That’s good” Baekhyun smiles “Do you have clothes for me?”

“Oh!” Chanyeol says before turning to his dresser. 

Chanyeol looks through the top drawer before pulling some clothes out. Then he grabs the unopened toothbrush he left on the top of the dresser. 

“Here” Chanyeol says, giving Baekhyun some clothes and toothbrush “My old PJs should fit ok, they might be a bit big. We should really plan this in advance next time.”

“There are more movies to watch” Baekhyun smiles “Maybe we can do it at my house, next week when we’re working on the final project.”

“Sounds like a great plan” Chanyeol smiles back. 

Baekhyun walks out of the room and heads to the bathroom to get changed. Chanyeol’s PJs are certainly a bit too big, they almost fall off his hips but they don’t quite so it should be fine. He looks more childish like this. Baekhyun laughs at his reflection. He usually has a bias toward oversized clothes but there’s something about this particular outfit that makes Baekhyun feel... different, vulnerable almost, or maybe delicate. Baekhyun knows he’s neither of those things which is why it’s a little funny. 

He uses the new unopened toothbrush Chanyeol gave him and brushes his teeth before returning to Chanyeol’s room. By the time he gets back Chanyeol is also in his PJs. 

“Think you’ll have nightmares about dinosaurs?” Baekhyun teases before getting into Chanyeol’s bed. 

“If I do, I  _ will _ wake you up” Chanyeol laughs before joining Baekhyun in bed. 

“Then for both of our sakes I hope you don’t” Baekhyun smiles. 

The boys fall asleep very quickly. Baekhyun thought he might feel uncomfortable sleeping beside Chanyeol but more and more he finds himself feeling things he never thought he would. He’s happy to be here, happy to spend time with Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun doesn’t wake up because Chanyeol has a nightmare about dinosaurs but Baekhyun does wake up because of Chanyeol. More specifically, because Chanyeol somehow managed to wrap himself entirely around Baekhyun, to the point where he can’t move at all. Chanyeol is treating him like a giant teddy bear and there’s nothing Baekhyun can do to get free without waking up his friend. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer but he takes a deep breath before nestling his face directly into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun feels his warm breath and his heart starts racing. He doesn’t know why, it’s not like he’s scared, Chanyeol’s just sleeping. Yet Baekhyun’s heart won’t calm down and his stomach is- oh. This is how Baekhyun felt around Joohyun, which would mean- 

“Sorry” Chanyeol whispers before pulling his body away from Baekhyun’s “I tend to get clingy.”

“I-it’s ok” Baekhyun says before mentally cursing himself for stuttering. 

“I should have warned you” Chanyeol whispers.

“I don’t mind” Baekhyun says quietly, mostly to himself. 

“You don’t?” Chanyeol asks. 

“No” Baekhyun answers before grabbing one of Chanyeol’s arms and putting it back where it was “it’s comfortable. Feels safe.”

“Ok” Chanyeol whispers before moving a little closer so they can cuddle again. 

Despite his heart beating rapidly, Baekhyun manages to fall back asleep to the quiet sounds of Chanyeol breathing.

~=+•+=~

“You’ve been acting weird recently” Jongdae comments as Baekhyun mindlessly takes a bite of his lunch. 

“Joohyun turned me down, obviously I’m just trying to get past that” Baekhyun answers. 

“No, I mean since last Friday” Jongdae answers “You were kinda sad before, now you just seem... like you’re thinking way too much.”

“I’m not allowed to think?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I’m not trying to offend you Baekhyun” Jongdae sighs “If there’s something on your mind, I can help. It’s one of my duties as a best friend.”

“You’re right I’ve had a lot on my mind” Baekhyun nods “Not sure I’m ready to talk about it.”

“Did Chanyeol do something?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun’s eyes shoot up. 

“Why do you think it’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Well, last Friday you hung out with Chanyeol, now you’re thinking a lot” Jongdae explains “It seemed like a possibility.”

“He didn’t really- it’s not his fault” Baekhyun answers cryptically “not directly anyway.”

“If he hurt you, I will beat him up” Jongdae says seriously. 

“He did nothing wrong I promise” Baekhyun says with a small smile “I’m not even upset, I’m just a bit confused.”

“Ok” Jongdae nods “Would you rather talk about something else?”

“Like you and Minseok?” Baekhyun smirks. 

“I think he likes me too” Jongdae smiles shyly. 

“Go on” Baekhyun says dramatically. 

“When we’re working I catch him staring sometimes” Jongdae blushes “he’s kinda touchy too.”

“Touchy?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah” Jongdae smiles “He likes to sit really close to me and he’ll use any excuse to lean on my arm or... once he touched my face!”

“That does sound like he’s interested” Baekhyun smiles, trying to ignore the parallels his brain is creating. 

“I’m gonna ask him out” Jongdae concludes “After the project is done though, that way if he says no it won’t be awkward.”

“That’s smart” Baekhyun nods “I hope it works out for both of you.”

“Thanks, Baekhyun” Jongdae smiles. 

“Hey Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yells before running over and sitting down beside Baekhyun “Oh! Hi Jongdae!”

“Hi Chanyeol” Jongdae smiles. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun. 

“Uhh no, why?” Baekhyun answers “I thought we weren’t going to start the project until Friday. My house? Jurassic Park 2 after?”

“No yeah for sure but you like playing league, I like playing league” Chanyeol answers “We should play together today, at our own homes, we can call over discord.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Jongdae, do you want to join?” Chanyeol asks, turning to Jongdae. 

“I don’t really play that game” Jongdae answers. 

“Ok” Chanyeol nods “That was all I had to say so I better get going.”

Chanyeol walks away and Jongdae opens his mouth. 

“I feel like he’s happy I won’t be joining” Jongdae laughs. 

“Why would he be happy about that?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Because he wants to spend time with you, alone” Jongdae smiles. 

“I guess so” Baekhyun shrugs “we’ve gotten kinda close recently, bonding over losing Joohyun so to speak.”

“Mmm yeah, I’m sure that’s why” Jongdae laughs “You said he’s bi right?”

“What?” Baekhyun asks even though he heard Jongdae just fine.

“Nothing” Jongdae smirks. 

Baekhyun pauses to think about what Jongdae said. Since the  _ incident _ with Chanyeol, Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about how he reacted. Does he really have a crush on Chanyeol or some sort of feelings for him? If so, what exactly do they mean? Is it just because Chanyeol liked Joohyun so Baekhyun is transferring his emotions somehow... that seems far-fetched. If not then what? Baekhyun hasn’t seriously ever thought about his sexuality, he hasn’t exactly needed to. He likes girls, he’s never really liked any guys so that’s that... maybe. 

Now things are... changing which leads Baekhyun to reevaluate. Chanyeol being bi might mean he could help Baekhyun understand what that’s like. Maybe Baekhyun is bisexual too or maybe not but talking to Chanyeol seems like a decent idea. The only snag is the boy causing this whole identity crisis is Chanyeol. Jongdae’s gay so he won’t really be much help, ironically Chanyeol is the only person he can ask. It should be fine, he doesn’t have to mention anything in particular, he can just ask Chanyeol about his experiences. That should be enough. Baekhyun’s just wondering after all. 

It isn’t until that night, after 3 matches that Baekhyun has the courage to speak up while the next match loads. 

“Hey Chanyeol” Baekhyun starts. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says over Baekhyun’s headset. 

“How did you know you were bisexual?” Baekhyun asks “has it always been obvious to you or did you have to think about it a lot?”

“How did you know you liked girls?” Chanyeol asks in response. 

“I’ve always liked them or since I was like 5 I think, I don’t know since before I exactly knew what a crush was, I had crushes on them” Baekhyun answers honestly “it was like that for you too? You liked girls and boys?”

“Sort of I guess” Chanyeol answers “it wasn’t all crushes though.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks. 

“A crush is something you have on one person in particular.” Chanyeol explains “I haven’t had that many crushes in my life honestly, I think I had one on a girl in 5th grade. Jamie or something, I don’t exactly remember. Joohyun was my first real crush technically.”

“Then how do you know you’re bisexual?” Baekhyun asks before realizing how ignorant that sounds “I just mean what was the reason that made you realize you were.”

“I was attracted to guys and girls” Chanyeol answers “I’d look at some guys in my class and think  _ damn he’s hot _ but also see girls in the mall and think the exact same thing. I didn’t know them so it wasn’t a crush but they’re attractive. It’s not purely physical either, when I think about falling in love and imagine situations with a future significant other, it’s not limited to just girls or just guys.”

“Oh” Baekhyun says quietly while processing the information. 

“Does that make sense?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun answers “I can understand that.”

“Glad I could help educate” Chanyeol laughs “now let’s kick their asses.”

Baekhyun doesn’t bring up the topic again but his thoughts are buzzing in the back of his mind. He ignores them until it gets really late and they end their call. Baekhyun almost considers playing another match without Chanyeol just so he can continue to ignore his annoying little thoughts but he decides to do the mature thing and confront them. 

Baekhyun never really considered attraction, which is dumb because that’s sort of the definition of sexuality. At the same time though, even straight people will know if the same sex is attractive, that’s just having eyes. What Baekhyun hadn’t really thought of was the fact there’s a distinction between knowing someone’s attractive and being attracted to them. After a short internet search, Baekhyun finds out that straight people aren’t attracted to the people they can see are attractive. Baekhyun always has been, but he really didn’t think anything of it. Any person can be attractive and therefore Baekhyun can be attracted to anyone. 

It wasn’t until tonight that Baekhyun thought that meant he wasn’t straight. Without knowing what else to do, Baekhyun picks up his phone and calls Jongdae. 

“What the fuck Baekhyun I was sleeping” Jongdae says answering the phone. 

“Your phone wasn’t on Do Not Disturb?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It is but you’re one of the special contact people for emergencies” Jongdae sighs “can I go back to sleep now?”

“No” Baekhyun answers quickly “This is important, I need you.”

“Oh” Jongdae answers, sounding more sympathetic. 

“I need you to answer something” Baekhyun starts “Can you tell if a girl is attractive?”

“Yeah” Jongdae answers “Beauty standard and all that.”

“But you’re not attracted to her?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No” Jongdae answers. 

“I don’t think I’m straight” Baekhyun says quietly “I thought if you knew someone was attractive, it’s because you were attracted to them.”

“Oh” Jongdae pauses “yeah I don’t really think that’s the general understanding.”

“I just thought since I had only had crushes on girls, I was straight” Baekhyun continues to explains “but now I’m really not sure because I-I think I like Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun, that's more than ok” Jongdae says comfortingly “Liking Chanyeol is perfectly ok and honestly I don’t blame you, he’s pretty hot.”

“I know” Baekhyun laughs “That’s the part that’s kinda funny. I always knew he was attractive because I was always attracted to him. He was kind of less attractive when he was being an ass though.”

“If you’re not straight, is there another label you feel like fits you?” Jongdae asks “You don’t need one though, it’s all up to you.”

“I think I’m pansexual” Baekhyun answers “it sounds right.”

“If you’re comfortable with that, that’s all that matters” Jongdae says happily “now I will need more details on this whole Chanyeol crush thing but for now, I really need to get back to sleep.”

“Night Dae” Baekhyun smiles. 

After Baekhyun hangs up he does one last thing before going to sleep himself. He starts LOL again, finds the icon set Chanyeol had, and picks the pansexual one as his icon. Baekhyun smiles to himself at the gesture. It feels good to have that there. Baekhyun puts his laptop away and falls asleep shortly after. 

~=+•+=~

That Friday Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk to Baekhyun’s house together. No headphones, they spend the whole time talking, although it’s a much shorter walk than the walk to Chanyeol’s house. Once inside, they scatter all their notes on Baekhyun’s bed. They don’t fit as well as Chanyeol’s bed since Baekhyun only has a double bed but they manage to fit their mess of notes. 

“I was thinking for the project we should do a talk show” Baekhyun suggests as they look through various things “one of us can be the host and the other can play characters from the book.”

“That is both creative and a good way of explaining themes in the book” Chanyeol smiles before checking both things off on their project sheet “who should be the host?”

“I’ll do that” Baekhyun smiles “can we also interview one of the kids?”

“We can do Tim” Chanyeol laughs. 

“You’ll have to make your voice more high-pitched for that” Baekhyun adds. 

“Like this?” Chanyeol asks, making his voice a lot higher. 

“Oh my god yes” Baekhyun laughs “ok we should pick out 4 characters probably and then write the script. We’ll film a different day.”

“Tim is one, Malcolm would be good to interview, Hammond obviously” Chanyeol nods. 

“Wu” Baekhyun concludes “that gives us enough different perspectives on the park.”

“That’s true they all see it completely differently” Chanyeol smiles “this is going to be great!”

Baekhyun finds himself staring at Chanyeol’s smile a little too much. A month ago he hated it but now he makes him feel warm and... important. Baekhyun really can’t deny the feelings he has for Chanyeol are the same he had for Joohyun. The only thing is he isn’t as obsessed with Chanyeol. Maybe because they were friends before Baekhyun started feeling this way. Chanyeol doesn’t feel like an ethereal being the way Joohyun did, he feels like a person. Someone Baekhyun can hold during scary scenes of a movie, someone he can make laugh with his dumb jokes, someone who can cuddle with him while they fall asleep. Chanyeol is someone Baekhyun wants beside him because he feels comfortable with him. 

“Is there something on my face?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Nah I’m just trying to picture what you would look like if we picked Dr Ellie as one of the characters to interview” Baekhyun laughs. 

“No way, I’m not getting roped into that again” Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Again?” Baekhyun asks with an eyebrow raised. 

“My sister liked to use me to play dress-up” Chanyeol laughs “treated me like a little doll, that was until I had a growth spurt and grew like a foot taller than her.” 

They finish their script with extra time before dinner. Baekhyun thinks he might pair up with Chanyeol again on more projects. Although Jongdae might be a bit upset, Baekhyun works better with Chanyeol. They get things done quickly and they always do a great job. They match really well. Baekhyun can’t help but wonder in what other contexts they might be compatible. LOL is another one, they cover each other’s weaknesses well. 

Naturally, while waiting for dinner they play a match of LOL. Chanyeol actually brought his laptop so they can play side by side. It’s a little easier without the headsets and certainly more fun than taking turns. 

“You changed your icon” Chanyeol says with his eyes focused on the screen as they wait for the game to start.

“Oh” Baekhyun says nervously, he hadn’t thought about Chanyeol seeing it somehow “It looked fun, the flag thing so I got one.”

“The pan flag?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I-I thought it was a pretty one” Baekhyun stutters before looking over at Chanyeol who’s still focused on the screen “support and all that.”

“You could have picked the gay flag for that though” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Oh ugh, I guess” Baekhyun nods before looking back at the game “I might switch it then.”

“If the pan flag is the one you want to associate with, there’s no reason for you to change it” Chanyeol says “It’s your flag- or icon after all”

“Right” Baekhyun smiles. 

The game shortly after and their conversation switches to their regular gaming talk/screaming but Baekhyun feels a warmth in his chest that doesn’t disappear. He’s not entirely sure he understood the true meaning of Chanyeol’s words but he’s pretty sure he did. Chanyeol’s (potential) acceptance feels good, he’s glad he’s told someone and they support him without a single question asked. Not that Jongdae’s reaction wasn’t just as good but there’s something nice about Chanyeol treating it the way he did. 

They only play a few more matches before Baekhyun’s dad interrupts them to tell them dinner is ready. They quit the game and go downstairs where their salmon dinner is served. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit at the table and start to eat. 

“So you’re Baekhyunnie’s new friend” Baekhyun’s mom says with a smile. 

“Yes” Chanyeol says proudly “we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well while working on our project.” 

“I assume you’re also the friend who he’s recently started playing that video game with” Baekhyun’s dad adds with a smile “even though his bedroom is in the basement, we could hear him yelling from all the way upstairs in our room.”

“I tried being quiet” Baekhyun laughs. 

“My parents told me to keep it down too” Chanyeol laughs “but I’m on the same floor as them.” 

“You’re just jealous my lungs are more powerful” Baekhyun teases. 

After dinner, same as at Chanyeol’s house, they watch the movie in the living room. Chanyeol hands the DVD to Baekhyun to get the TV set up for the movie. Baekhyun declined popcorn this time though, he doesn’t need Chanyeol spilling it everywhere when he knows he’ll be the one forced to clean it up. 

Same as last week, as soon as Chanyeol gets scared, he crawls into Baekhyun’s arms. Only this time Baekhyun is much more aware that his increased heart rate isn’t from the dinosaurs on the TV at all. 

“This is so dumb, they should never have separated the T-Rex from his baby” Chanyeol grumpily mumbles into Baekhyun’s neck, making the hair on the back of Baekhyun’s neck stand up “they’re so mean, the T-Rexes were just a happy little family till they got involved.” 

“They never learn anything at all. The whole reason so many people died was because they messed with the baby” Baekhyun agrees “then they restrain the T-Rexes and separate them again. It’s like they want to die.”

“At least only humans die” Chanyeol mumbles. 

But Chanyeol spoke too soon. Once the T-Rex got to town, he grabbed a dog from a dog house. 

“What!” Chanyeol yells pulling away from Baekhyun who already starts to feel cold “He ate a dog! That’s criminal! Who put that in the movie!”

“I thought you already saw this” Baekhyun says, upset about the dog's death as well. You can tear a human in half, but kill a dog? That’s crossing a line. 

“I watched it with my parents when I was like 10” Chanyeol admits “I think they might have skipped that part. They know how much I love pets.” 

“I think this movie is over, it does not deserve to be watched anymore” Baekhyun says pausing the film “Are your parents picking you up soon?” 

“Oh, I thought I was sleeping over” Chanyeol smiles awkwardly “I thought we were just doing the same thing as last week. I brought my stuff.”

“My bed is smaller though” Baekhyun says, biting his lip. He wasn’t really prepared for sleeping with- next to Chanyeol. 

“If we cuddle we’ll fit” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Um” Baekhyun pauses “Yeah sure, my parents definitely won’t mind.”

Baekhyun briefly thinks about how they would very much mind if Baekhyun had come out already but ignores the thought. Chanyeol’s just his friend anyway, they would never ban Jongdae since they’re  _ just _ friends, so the same should go for Chanyeol. Baekhyun having a crush doesn’t seem relevant. 

“Are you sure they won’t mind?” Chanyeol asks. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. 

“You spaced out” Chanyeol adds. 

“I’ll just go check with them” Baekhyun answers before getting up. 

Baekhyun runs upstairs and knocks on his parent’s bedroom door. After a few seconds, his mom opens the door. 

“Is Chanyeol ok? We heard a lot of screaming” Baekhyun’s mom laughs. 

“He gets really scared but he’s ok” Baekhyun answers before walking into the room so he can talk to both his parents “I have a question.”

“Ok go ahead” Baekhyun’s dad smiles. 

“I’m pansexual” Baekhyun blurts. 

Wait. No. That is not at all what Baekhyun meant to say-

“That doesn’t sound like a question” Baekhyun’s dad jokes. 

“Don’t be rude!” Baekhyun’s mom responds before turning to Baekhyun “We’re glad you finally decided to tell us.”

“F-finally?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Well, we didn’t know the specifics” Baekhyun’s dad answers. 

“It took a lot of courage for you to talk to us Baekhyun” Baekhyun’s mom says before hugging her son “You know we love you just the same right?”

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles hugging his mom back before realizing he never had his question answered “I meant to ask if Chanyeol could sleep over.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Baekhyun’s dad asks. 

“N-no” Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. 

“Then sure” Baekhyun’s dad answers. 

“I’ll go tell him” Baekhyun says before leaving the room. 

Baekhyun tries to let it sink in that he just accidentally came out to his parents but his brain is having a hard time processing it. Baekhyun walks back into the living room and smiles when he sees Chanyeol. 

“They said it’s fine” Baekhyun says, before making a hand motion “come on, let's go to my room.” 

Once they enter Baekhyun’s room, Chanyeol grabs his backpack from the corner of the room. He starts looking in it, Baekhyun assumes he’s looking for his PJs and toiletries. 

“I actually got you something” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah, I thought you might like it” Chanyeol says pulling his hand out of his bag “it was buy one get one free so I figured it would be cool if we both had one.” 

“What is it?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s hands which are hiding a small object. 

“Music box” Chanyeol smiles before revealing the tiny box in his hands. 

The box is black but it looks like it’s made of wood. There’s a tiny metal handle on the left side which kinda makes it look like a jack in the box. Chanyeol hands it to Baekhyun. With it closer, he can see the design of the raptor on the front, as well as the carving of the Jurassic Park logo on the lid. Baekhyun opens the lid to reveal the tiny mechanics inside. He turns the handle and it cutely plays the theme song of the movie. 

“This is so cute” Baekhyun smiles at the box. 

“Mines regular wood” Chanyeol comments “but they still mostly match.”

“Well black is one of my favourite colours” Baekhyun says looking up at Chanyeol’s smiling face. 

“Mine too” Chanyeol smiles even wider. 

Baekhyun’s brain starts going into overdrive at how very  _ boyfriend _ this whole interaction is but Baekhyun can’t handle those kinds of thoughts right now. Something tells Baekhyun that keeping his crush a secret can’t last much longer. Maybe just like Jongdae, he’ll just wait until they finish the project to confess. That’s only a week away, Baekhyun can handle one week, right?

“I’ll go get changed” Chanyeol says before grabbing his backpack and walking out of the room. 

With Chanyeol gone, Baekhyun has a chance to clear his mind a bit. He shakes his head and walks over to his closet to change into his PJs. Once he’s done, Baekhyun heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He opens the door without a second thought, only when he walks in, Chanyeol is shirtless. 

“Sorry!” Baekhyun yells while staying petrified at the door. 

“It’s fine” Chanyeol laughs while pulling his tank top “I’m only shirtless.”

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles before walking in, only shirtless. Same as he would be if he were swimming, not a big deal. 

“I already brushed my teeth so the bathroom’s all yours” Chanyeol smiles before shuffling past Baekhyun to leave the room. 

Baekhyun has to splash his face with cold water a few times to stop seeing Chanyeol’s extremely toned chest every time he closes his eyes. He never thought Chanyeol was weak or anything but the 6 pack was a bit of a shock. He’s always noticed Chanyeol’s biceps but for some reason, he never considered the idea Chanyeol had such... hot abs. Baekhyun almost chokes on his toothbrush when he remembers Chanyeol wants to cuddle while they fall asleep. Baekhyun has a feeling he won’t be falling asleep until very late tonight. 

When Baekhyun walks into the bedroom, Chanyeol is already snuggled under the covers, he looks a lot cuter like that than earlier. His fluffy red hair is pointed every which way on the pillow. 

“Come here” Chanyeol says, patting the spot beside him in the bed. 

Baekhyun doesn’t have to be told twice and happily strolls over before crawling under the covers. As soon as he does, Chanyeol wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. 

“Good night Baekhyunnie” Chanyeol whispers right beside Baekhyun’s ear.

“Night” Baekhyun says breathlessly. 

Baekhyun was right, he can’t sleep, not with the way Chanyeol is holding onto him like a lifeline. Baekhyun’s honestly worried his heart is beating so slowly it’ll keep Chanyeol up too but that doesn’t seem to be the case because, after about 20 minutes, Chanyeol’s hold goes lax.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers very quietly, no response. 

Since Chanyeol is already asleep, Baekhyun decides to slowly turn around so he can look at Chanyeol. There’s not much light in the room but there is enough for Baekhyun to just barely make out Chanyeol’s facial features. Baekhyun smiles as he studies his face in the low light. Chanyeol really is beautiful. From his expressive eyes to his round lips. Baekhyun lightly traces the features with his fingers before gently pushing some of Chanyeol’s hair out of his face. Baekhyun watches as a smile spreads across Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun’s face drops as he realizes Chanyeol’s not sleeping anymore, but Chanyeol never opens his eyes. Trying to hide his fear, Baekhyun shuffles again so that he’s not facing Chanyeol anymore. Chanyeol takes a deep breath before retightening his hold on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun chooses to actively forget that he was just caught, instead, he closes his eyes and thinks about anything else. Before he knows it, he’s already drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

~=+•+=~

After over two weeks of ignoring Joohyun’s texts, Baekhyun starts feeling guilty. Especially because he has definitely moved on. Joohyun has always been nice to Baekhyun and he could use that kind of friend. Especially now. He’s told every tiny detail to Jongdae and gotten his advice but he’d like someone else’s. Not to mention he misses Joohyun as a person. So Baekhyun asks Joohyun if she wants to hang out in a local park and she answers right away. Baekhyun smiles thinking about seeing her again, knowing he’s not heartbroken anymore. 

“I’m glad you finally feel comfortable around me again” Joohyun smiles “is there a reason you didn’t want me to invite Chanyeol? Are you still not on good terms?”

“We’re friends now” Baekhyun smiles shyly “that’s what I wanted to talk about actually.”

“I’m all ears” Joohyun says reassuringly. 

“I have a crush on him” Baekhyun admits.

“Ok” Joohyun answers.

“Ok?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s not that surprising” Joohyun smiles “I saw you two kissing once. Which made it more confusing when you both said you liked me and not each other.”

“Kissing?” Baekhyun asks himself before the memory pops up in his mind “oh! We weren’t- no, he was just messing with me.”

“Sounds like flirting to me” Joohyun nudges “it also seems like you’ve fallen for it.”

“Not that” Baekhyun laughs “I like... him. Just the way he acts and stuff. He’s cute and funny, that’s why I like him.”

“Ok” Joohyun smiles “he can be quite the cutie.”

“If you weren't aromantic I might be jealous about you saying that” Baekhyun jokes. 

“So you just wanted to tell me you like Chanyeol?” Joohyun asks. 

“No” Baekhyun says shyly “I was wondering if you had any advice?” 

“Well I can give you some cheesy rom-com advice” Joohyun chuckles, Baekhyun gives her an inquisitive look “what? Just because I don’t want a relationship doesn’t mean I don’t like seeing other people fall in love! It’s still fun!” 

“I’ll take cheesy rom-com advice” Baekhyun smiles. 

“You got me that purple bunny to show how you felt about me” Joohyun starts “I assume Chanyeol knows that?”

“Yeah we actually fought over it” Baekhyun answers. 

“Does the store have other ones? Maybe get his favourite animal? Or favourite colour?” Joohyun asks. 

“They had other ones... I can’t remember what they were but I don’t know Chanyeol’s favourite animal” Baekhyun frowns. 

“Neither does he, he loves almost anything” Joohyun laughs “big fan of cats and dogs though.”

“Ok” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I think giving him the stuffy should be enough of a confession” Joohyun smiles back at Baekhyun “you do want to confess, don’t you? You don’t really come off as someone who likes keeping their crushes bottled up.”

“You’re right I want to confess” Baekhyun nods “I hate hiding it. On Friday when I was wrapped up in his arms I moved some hair off his face while he was sleeping and then he smiled and I just-“

“Woah what?” Joohyun asks, a bit baffled. 

“We have sleepovers, cause we're friends. He’s cuddly when he sleeps” Baekhyun says, getting a bit shy. 

“He definitely likes you too” Joohyun says before comfortingly putting a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“I hope so” Baekhyun smiles to himself “do you want to walk around the park now? I’m sure we have some more catching up to do.”

“I’d love to” Joohyun smiles sincerely. 

~=+•+=~

After school, Baekhyun and Chanyeol take the bus to Chanyeol’s house. Baekhyun brought both a set of PJs and his costume for the video they’re filming. Once they arrive at the house, they both get changed into their respective costume. Baekhyun chooses just to wear some black pants and a white dress shirt since it seems professional enough and he couldn’t exactly cram a suit into his backpack without wrinkling it. He also had to leave a good amount of room for the puppy stuffy Baekhyun bought for Chanyeol as a gift. Once Baekhyun has gotten changed, he walks into the room Chanyeol set up for filming. Baekhyun takes the puppy out of his bag and waits for Chanyeol’s return so he can give it to his crush. 

Chanyeol finally walks into the room wearing a brown shirt with a very deep v neck, a leather jacket, and some sunglasses. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh when he sees it. 

“What?” Chanyeol smiles. 

“You look like a 50s bad boy reject” Baekhyun continues to laugh. 

“I think I look hot” Chanyeol says, although he can’t keep a straight face. 

Baekhyun has to stop himself from saying something he’ll regret like  _ you always look hot _ . 

“Well, you’re definitely recognizable as Malcolm” Baekhyun smiles.

“Ready to film?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I have something to give you first” Baekhyun says before reaching for the toy and handing it to Chanyeol. 

“Puppy?” Chanyeol smiles at the dog in his hands. 

“It’s a black puppy, your favourite colour” Baekhyun comments hoping Chanyeol will get the hint “I got it at the card shop.”

“It’s super cute” Chanyeol smiles hugging the doggy “I love him.”

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods, he was sort of hoping for a somewhat different reaction “is that all you want to say about the black puppy from the card shop?”

“He’s as soft as the bunny” Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Baekhyun smiles before turning away to react properly when Chanyeol can’t see. 

“Should I start the camera?” Chanyeol says walking over to their little makeshift tripod. 

“Yeah go ahead” Baekhyun says before getting into his interviewer chair “It’s on?”

“Yup” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to My Little EXO News, I’m your host Baekhyun and today I’ll be interviewing many of the people involved in what’s being called the Isla Sorna Disaster” Baekhyun starts “my first guest is an outspoken Jurassic Park abolitionist, Ian Malcolm!” 

The filming goes smoothly... mostly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both mess up their lines more than once, many times sending them both into a fit of laughter. Unlike all the other times they’d worked together, they were not done by the time dinner was served. In fact, they’d only gotten through 2 of the 4 guests. 

“Maybe we’ll need to film tomorrow too” Chanyeol smiles as they walk towards the dining room. 

“I’m free” Baekhyun nods “not like I was going home tonight anyway.” 

“We should keep doing this, even after the project is over” Chanyeol smiles “it’s fun and we have another 3 Jurassic movies to watch. After that, I’m sure we can find more movies to binge. I like the routine we’ve started.”

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles back “that sounds really good. I like it too.”

“Good” Chanyeol says before they walk up to the dining room. 

“Did you go to school wearing that?” Chanyeol’s mom asks as the boys enter the room. 

“No, it’s my character” Chanyeol smiles before pulling on his silly suspenders “I’m Tim! The kid from Jurassic Park!” 

“I see” Chanyeol’s mom smiles “I hope you won’t play make-believe with your food like when you were a kid.”

“Mom!” Chanyeol exclaims before the boys sit down at the table.

“I want to hear this” Baekhyun smiles mischievously. 

“Any time we had gravy on the table he’d pretend it was lava and he’d narrate while he poured it on the rest of his food” Chanyeol’s mom laughs “he got very dramatic.”

“Are you gonna do that now?” Baekhyun says poking Chanyeol before pointing to the gravy on the table. 

“Everyone’s bullying me” Chanyeol grumbles before pouring some on his potatoes “I’m not actually a child.”

Baekhyun thinks about the fact that Chanyeol is as oblivious as a child but he says nothing. After the meal is done, the boys go right back to filming. Chanyeol changes into some more age-appropriate clothing so he can play the part of Dr. Wu. After a few hours of filming they finally manage to get all the lines out but it quickly becomes clear that they’re both too tired to continue filming, so they’ll flim Hammond tomorrow. 

“Remind me why we thought adding the word Dilophosaurus to our script was a good idea?” Chanyeol smiles as they walk towards Chanyeol’s room. 

“Why did you think there was a second d in it?” Baekhyun starts laughing remembering the slip up “It’s not even pronounced anything like that!” 

“Oh my god shut up” Chanyeol blushes before walking into his room. 

“I’m gonna keep that footage forever” Baekhyun smiles.

“Not if I delete it first” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Please don’t” Baekhyun pouts before grabbing onto Chanyeol’s arm. 

“I-” Chanyeol stutters while looking down at Baekhyun’s cute pout “yeah ok”

“You can if you want” Baekhyun says as he notices Chanyeol’s face. He’s not laughing anymore, he’s just looking deeply into Baekhyun’s face. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol is doing this but it feels oddly intimate and Baekhyun is halfway between explicitly confessing or running away and pretending it didn’t happen. Baekhyun ultimately decides to pull away, letting go of Chanyeol and stepping back a bit but Chanyeol gently grabs his hand. Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol while feigning confusion. 

“I really liked Joohyun” Chanyeol starts. 

“Why are you-“ Baekhyun says before Chanyeol continues talking. 

“I liked so many things about her” Chanyeol says moving closer “I liked her smile and her laugh. I liked the way she always seemed happy to talk to me. I liked how pretty her hands were. How soft they looked, god I just wanted to hold them all the time.” 

“Chanyeol can you stop talking about her?” Baekhyun says, a little frustrated. 

“I’m not done” Chanyeol refuses “I liked our height difference. How small she’d look in my arms if I held her. How I’d have to bend down to kiss her.” 

“I-I don’t want to hear this” Baekhyun says looking down. 

“I liked her black hair and her cute little eyes. I liked how loud she could be. I liked that mole right above her lip. I liked-“ Chanyeol says before being interrupted. 

“She doesn’t have a mole above her lip” Baekhyun says looking up. He now realizes how close Chanyeol is. There’s barely any distance between them. 

“No?” Chanyeol asks with a smile before lightly picking up Baekhyun’s left hand “does she have one on her thumb?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head before Chanyeol lightly kisses Baekhyun’s hand. 

“Well, maybe it’s not Joohyun that I’m thinking of” Chanyeol smiles “and yet I’m definitely thinking of the person I have a crush on.” 

“You could have just said you like me” Baekhyun almost laughs at how ridiculous this is. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol smirks “but I’m terrible at flirting. If I remember correctly, you are too and I was almost convinced you had no interest in me. You could be my straight friend.”

“Not again” Baekhyun jokes. 

“You won’t get rejected this time” Chanyeol smiles before leaning down and kissing Baekhyun softly. 

“Did you really think I was straight?” Baekhyun asks after pulling away. 

“No” Chanyeol laughs “but I figured I’d wait until you were comfortable telling me. I was happy enough with cuddles and you tracing my face while you thought I was asleep, I could wait for you to tell me.”

“Oh my god don’t bring that up” Baekhyun laughs before hiding his face by pushing it into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol wraps his arm around Baekhyun’s waist which makes his heart skip a beat. Baekhyun pulls away and looks up at Chanyeol when he thinks of another question “Wait why didn’t you say anything when I gave you the puppy, that was such an obvious confession.”

“That was cute” Chanyeol smiles “but so was your face when you thought I hadn’t caught on.”

“Jerk” Baekhyun says while playfully hitting Chanyeol. 

“Yeah maybe” Chanyeol nods “but I told you eventually.”

“Too long” Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything but he does dip his head down slightly to give Baekhyun a peck on the lips. 

“Ready to sleep?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun smiles. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who hasn't gotten over Chanyeol and Sehun's pride flags in LOL? I don't think I ever will tbh that kind of thing makes me really emotional


End file.
